NYC Lord of the Rings
by crystal illusion
Summary: What if your favourite Lord of the Rings characters got transported to the the time of today? Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas,Gandalf, Arwen, Eowyn and the four hobbits enconter humerous dilemas at Mcdonalds, while shopping and much more!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lord of the Rings ( Too bad )Or Barbie or Mcdonalds  
  
Summary: What if your favourite Lord of the Rings characters got transported to the the time of today? Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas,Gandalf, Arwen, Eowyn and the four hobbits enconter humerous dilemas at Mcdonalds, while shopping and much more! What happens when Tolkien's characters mix with the people of today? Will they get along fine or clash? Read and find out!  
  
Rating:G-Pg?  
  
Time peried: during the Lord of the Rings time, before Aragorn becomes king. --------------NEW YORK CITY TODAY  
  
_____________________________Chapter 1__________________________________  
  
Aragorn woke up. He was on something hard and cold, a cement sidewalk next to a deserted building. He was in an ally in New York City.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought. Aragorn opened his eyes and looked around. Near him were Frodo,Sam,Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir,Legolas,Gimli,Eowyn,Faramir, and Arwen.  
  
"What happend" He muttered "Where in Middle Earth are we?"  
  
"I don't think we ARE in middle earth!" Yelled Gimli.  
  
"Not the Middle Earth as we know, my friend Gimli." Gandalf said "But this IS Middle Earth around, about...oh well! Just a long time in the future. It is now ruled by men-"  
  
"What about Hobbits? Are there any hobbits here?!?!" cried Pippin.  
  
"Shut up FOOL OF A TOOK! As I was saying before I was so Rudely interupted" Gandalf shot a nasty look a Pippin "The world had changed so much that, you see my hobbit friends there are now only short people like you called midgets, but they don't have furry feet-"  
  
"Nooooooooo" Cried Pippin and fell down on the ground holding his clenched hands above his head.  
  
"A-hem!" Gandalf went on about how he knew all this. It was a long and boring speech that no one really listened to. "Elves and Dwarfs are now just mere myth and storys told to children. This place is no longer Middle Earth, but just plain old boring Earth. Men are to lazy to say Middle Earth and you people might want to go clothes shopping..."  
  
"WHAT!? You can't mean we are staying here?" cried Eowyn.  
  
"Yes, that is until I can figure out how to get us back."  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!" Pippin was still in the same pose doing the same stupid cry.  
  
" Will you shut up?" yelled everyone. Pippin looked hurt.  
  
"NOOO000oooooo..." he moaned one last time then closed his mouth when Gimli made a slashing movement over his neck.  
  
" What are we going to do untill you find how to get us back, oh wise Master Gandalf?" asked Gimli sarcasticly comepletly forgetting about Pippin.  
  
" Rent an apartment, find a job and I'll turn all your Middle Earth savings into USA money." Gandalf said matter-of-factly. Everyone else looked blank.  
  
"Whats 'USA', Gandalf?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" Er, I guess like Gondor, Aragorn. This country seems to rule the world!" Gandalf said and started shaking his hands back and fourth. "Now, I want you to splilt up into 2 groups and find somewhere to live. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas and um, who else? Oh yes, Gimli in one group.  
  
"WHAT? Why am I with the Hobbits? I don't like stupid FAT hobbits!" Yelled Gimli  
  
"Speak for your self, master Gimli." Sam said nodding.  
  
"And the rest of you with Aragorn" Continued Gandalf.  
  
" Why everyone else with Aragorn? Why not everyone else with Boromir? WHY ARAGORN? Just becuse he's the heir to the thorn of GON-DOR! Oh, look at me!" started Boromir in a mocking voice. " I'm special! I'm Aragorn! Everyone with me just because I'm the heir of some big-shot guy who didn't throw the ring in-"  
  
"My precious.." hissed Frodo  
  
"STOP! I can't take this anymore..all with Faramir."  
  
" Eww!" moaned Aragorn, Boromir, Eowyn and Arwen.  
  
" huhhuhyup! Yay!" giggled Faramir nerdishly.  
  
"It's unfair! The geeks always win!" mumbled Aragorn.  
  
" Everyone just choose him just because they feel sorry for him. Bah!" Boromir spat.  
  
" *cough* *cough* Un-*hack*-loved. *cough* " hacked Legolas as he walked by.  
  
"Ok Ok now go!"  
  
_______________________The Hobbits A Dwarf and an Elf_______________________  
  
"I guess we better find somewhere to stay." mentioned Gimli as they walked down the streets of the city. "Lets hurry Hobbits! People keep looking at us funny"  
  
"Lets go get our hair done!" suggested Legolas.  
  
" Why are you obbsesed with you hair?" asked Frodo.  
  
" Lets get some grub!" cried Pippin.  
  
"Yes, food!"Cried Merry.  
  
"We are hungry, arn'ts we precious?" hissed Frodo.  
  
" At least don't spit when I talk...." mumbled Legolas.  
  
" Oh, my love. He's insultes us, doesn't he, preciouss? But stupid, pointed earss elfs doesn't know anything, doess he? No, preciousss. He doessn'ts."  
  
" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID POINTED EARRED ELF?!" Legolas lunged at the hobbit and they started punching and kicking each other.  
  
" SMELL MY FEET, BIG EARS!" Frodo yelled as he stuffed his foot into the elf's face.  
  
" Let's eat." said Merry.  
  
" A man, to that!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Sam? Sam? SAM! Where are you?!?" Yelled the Hobbits. Sam had disapeared in all the hulla balo.  
  
*Munch Munch Munch*  
  
"Look! The sound is coming from that odd smelling silver tin thing." said Legolas  
  
All the Hobbits (except Sam),Legolas and Gimli look into the tin thing that was silver. Inside was Sam eating what was in it.  
  
"Is that good?" asked Pippin  
  
"No not really but there is this peice of paper with a M on it and it smells REAL good."  
  
"Ok! Then lets go to the M place!"  
  
Before long the Hobbits,Legolas and Gimli found a place with a big yellow M sign and went inside.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Pippin  
  
"Look a sign! It says order here" pointed out Legolas.  
  
So they went up the counter.  
  
"Can I take your order?" asked a girl behide the counter. She had long gold locks that was pulled back with an elastic band. Her she had a deep blue colour covering her eyes.  
  
" Must have been in a real bad fight." mumbled Gimli to Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Um" said Legolas " If you, a lady beyond fair, could please suggest, what us 6 could get?" Legolas bowed and talked very politly.  
  
"Please don't flirt with me. I'm on the job. For only your request I would suggest for you the Big Mac meal. For your friend with the beard a qaurter ponder meal and for the children, 4 chicken nugget Happy Meals."  
  
"WE ARE NO MERE CHILDREN." cried Merry "We are grown up hobbits!!!"  
  
"A yes. I see you are in character for the play. You must be doing well. Will that be for here or to go?"  
  
"Here. I need a place to sit" said Gimli  
  
A few moments later the lady came back with two large paper bag and four small ones on a tray.  
  
"Thats $19.90" she said.  
  
"For what?" ssked Legolas  
  
"Your food."   
  
"Ok" Legolas took the 20 out of his pocket "Is this right?"  
  
"Yes. 10 cents is your change"  
  
"Where's are food?" asked Gimli  
  
"Right here." The lady pointed to the bags.  
  
"Nope. No. We see no food, preciousss."Hissed Frodo  
  
"Don't talk that way to me child! I HAVE a boyfriend" she looked angry. Her face got very red.  
  
"Oh. Oh yesss. She isss cranky, yesss preciouss."  
  
"PLEASE just-take-your-food-and-EAT!!" she yelled rocking her head back in fourth.  
  
"We-whould-like-to-but-we-have-NO-food!" said Legolas rocking his head the same way the lady did.  
  
"YES YOU DO!!!!!" The lady grabbed each one of the 4 little bags and hurreled them at the hobbits, knocking each one of them down. "HA HA HA HA! And for you, tall blond freak, ha!"  
  
she thew one of the big bags at legolas almost knocking him down too! And the last one at Gimli bouncing off his belly.   
  
"Now go eat your food!!!!!"   
  
The Hobbits, Legolas and Gimli all went up stairs and sat at a table.  
  
"That was odd" said Legolas  
  
" And this does not taste like food to me!" Pippin munched taking a bit of the bag and throwing into his mouth. "Yuk..Hey wait! Look guys! Are we dumb or what? The food is IN the bags!"  
  
" Was that Pippin who pointed that out?" asked Legolas.  
  
" Why look at that!" commented Gimli. "Miracles do happen!"  
  
"Oh" Sam said. He took his wrapped up burger out of the bag and ate it ..wrapper and all in one bite. Then he ate the fries. "What are these? ..yum." then Sam saw a TOY. " What's this?" He reached in and grabbed the plastic covered toy. Sam whammed the toy against the table.  
  
" Sam, you OPEN the toy" said Pippin playing with his plastic Barbie figure.  
  
"I got one of those things that tried to run us over!" Said Merry, happily playing with a car trying to run over Pippin's Barbie.  
  
Frodo ate differently than the other hobbits. "Come, precious, lets play jump over the fries now yes yes yes." Frodo held the ring in his hand and was playing with it.   
  
"Come now, Mr.Frodo eat your food."  
  
" BAH! STUPID, FAT HOBBIT CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO! NOOO!"  
  
Gimli ate his bag and everything in it.  
  
Legolas sat there with a fork and knife eating his buger in VERY small pieces.  
  
The hobbits and Gimli eyed his food.  
  
"No! This is my food. MINE! MINE! MINE!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Give it to us precious, yess, yess, yess." Frodo hissed  
  
"Come on Leggy. A scarny elf like you does not need that meat... But I do. Yes, I do, do do!" Cried Gimli  
  
"MERRY WANTS IT!" Yelled Merry  
  
"Give it to pippin, please!"Cried Pippin  
  
"No it's mine, mine, mine go away! You had yours!" Legolas said holding his food to his chest.  
  
Merry and Pippin jump on the table.Gimli as well Frodo just sat there.With all the weight on the one hand of the table it fell over and the 5 started to fight for every piece of meat they could get. Frodo just sat there. Just then the girl with blond hair who had served them the food came up the stairs.  
  
"What is going on up here? "She yelled "AAAAAA! STOP! STOP! STOP! Get out of here all of you!"  
  
All of them got up. Pieces of burger, fries and ketchup were everywhere.  
  
"You got it in my HAIR!" cried Legolas.  
  
"GET OUT ALL OF YOU THAT MEANS YOU TOO RING-BOY!"  
  
"Ring-bearer. RING BEARER!"said Frodo as he walked by her.  
  
"Can we have more?"asked Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Lick the floor!!!"she yelled  
  
The Friends walked down the street and Merry and Pippin began to sing  
  
Mcdonalds is my kind of place  
  
Hambugers in your face.  
  
"Or hair"said Legolas  
  
and when you ask for more   
  
they make you lick the floor  
  
Mcdonalds is my kind of PLACE!  
  
My kind of place, YA!  
  
"Lets go back soon.."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you next chapter will be about the humans and elve. Please Reveiw.Thank.  
  
And don't worry there will be more about the hobbits elf and dwarf too!  
  
Oh and I also want to thank my sister hobbit luver for editing and for all of her great ideas which were included in this story! Thanks hobbit luver. Luv ya! ; )  
  
Crystal llusion 


End file.
